Pureblood and Mudblood
by Keeper of the Circle
Summary: I suck at summaries...but still the same, Herm and Draco fall in love. Mushy story, Bit OOC but just a BIT for my liking...i don't know with you. R&R!
1. Chapter One: Nasty Daggers

**Pure Blood and Mudblood**   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but I wish I did...). The characters Amanda Spike and Clio Thorns are mine, however. 

Chapter One: Nasty Daggers   
"Listen, we meet here by two, understand?" said Hermione, eyeing Harry and Ron seriously. They were outside Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. It was lunch time and there they were, in Diagon Alley shopping for their school stuff. The two boys weren't too enthusiastic about buying their new school books so they asked Hermione to get it for them instead. Wicked. But they did promise her they'd make it up someday.   
"Okay. Go on, you might run out of _Standard Book of Spells._ We won't go anywhere far, Hermione," said Ron. He was clearly in a hurry and like Harry, excited. They planned to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies to check out the new brooms and magazines in store.   
Hermione sighed and walked off to Flourish and Blotts. It was such a fine day--clouds in the sky and all. She really hated to waste it by taking an extra thirty or so minutes in Flourish and Blotts because of Harry and Ron. She would have loved to eat vanilla sundae outside Florean Fortesque while pre-reading their new books but it would look like time wasn't on her side. She decided to hurry so she'd have an hour to herself later.   
Hermione Granger, sixteen years old and school prefect had changed a lot over the summer. Her once oh-so-bushy hair had been relaxed and now it was silky and manageable. Her curves were beginning to take shape and the traces of childhood were starting to leave--making the finer points of adolescence show clearly. Her voice had matured and she sounded like a real lady. Even Harry had commented earlier that she looked totally different but really good and Hermione couldn't help but notice him making sidelong glances at her.   
Flourish and Blotts wasn't as packed as it usually was at afternoons. There were three middle-aged witches picking out cookbooks, an old lady browsing through a thick book, Seamus Finnigan and a woman who Hermione thinks is his mother were paying for their purchases and a few other Hogwarts students she didn't recognize.   
She bustled over to look for three copies of _Magical Drafts and Potions Revised _. She was in the middle of picking out the books and others in the list when someone stepped beside her and pulled out a copy of _Prefects Who Gained Power,_ scanning the pages then returning the book on the shelf. She didn't bother to look over and just continued taking three copies of everything in the booklist.   
One more book: _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Six. _Ron's list had a check mark on it too so it seems he already has one. He probably got Fred's old book. She grabbed a copy that was right in front of her. She needed one more for Harry. Scanning the shelf, Hermione caught sight of just one more. It was high but she could reach it. Just as she touched the book, another hand joined in, too. She quickly withdrew.   
"Oh sorry, miss. Here, ladies first," the boy who was reading _Prefects Who Gained Power _handed her the book. Hermione blushed and told him to take it, not looking at the boy at all as she looked for another one.   
"No, really. I insist. You got there first," said the boy. Hermione smiled and took the book, keeping her head down. She wasn't really used to boys, other than Harry and Ron, being nice around her and talking for long. "You're a sixth year, too? I don't think I've seen you before. Would you like me to help you carry that?" continued the boy who was now offering to carry her purchases for her.   
"No, thank you--I can manage. I'm surprised you don't know me in spite of...I'm in Gryffindor," said Hermione, shifting the books under her arm so she could hold them better.   
The boy breathed sharply and she could feel the boy looking at her--as though studying her under a microscope or someone trying to get a better look at something far.   
She turned to face him and gasped.   
"GRANGER?!"   
"MALFOY?!"   
It was Draco Malfoy! That nice, concerned boy who she was talking to was Draco Malfoy from Slytherin! He had changed over the summer too. His voice obviously broke, giving him that deep sound she didn't recognize. He was taller and peculiarly, he had color in his face already. He wasn't as pale as before anymore. His silver-blond hair wasn't slicked back as usual. He must've ran out of hair gel because a few parts were sticking out. His body had buffed up (work out?) and it was clear through his body fit gray sweater.   
It seems she wasn't the only one who was surprised. Draco had also scanned her features. From her hair, body and to the face. It took him a while before he realized he was staring and immediately regained his sour attitude.   
"You haven't changed one bit."   
Hermione snorted. Sure, he was prefect too but he wasn't supposed to be stupid. Judging by the way he stared at her earlier, he was lying. She knew he was just trying to maintain his reputation.   
"And why the good boy attitude, Malfoy? It doesn't fit you," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. He scowled at her and ignored her statement.   
"Doing the shopping for your boyfriends?" he asked, eyeing the multiple copies of books she was carrying. Hermione looked like she wanted to shove the books at him while he was off guard.   
"I'm not a two-timer, Malfoy. I don't even have a boyfriend yet," she said seriously. She hit a nerve. Malfoy's gaze bore through hers like sharp daggers. Last year, she caught him having a relationship with a Ravenclaw, Amanda Spike when everyone knew he was with Clio Thorns, a Slytherin fourth year. Pansy Parkinson wasn't having a great time with this at all since she always liked Malfoy ever since first year. Of all people he had to be in relations with, a Ravenclaw and Clio got to him first.   
Naturally, the rumor spread like wild-fire and Clio broke up with Draco. After such humiliation, so did Amanda. Malfoy never went for Pansy.   
Malfoy glared at Hermione for quite some time then smirked, "Potter and Weasley don't know what they're missing after all." With that, he turned and walked to the counter with his books. He added while still in earshot, "See you at school."   
Hermione was left there to ponder on what he said. '_Potter and Weasley don't know what they're missing after all.'_   
Exactly _what_ were they missing? 


	2. Chapter Two: Stumped

**Pure Blood and Mudblood**   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (but I wish I did...). The characters Amanda Spike and Clio Thorns are mine, however. 

Chapter Two: Stumped   
"If you're not sitting with us, then can I borrow your essay for Professor Binns? I'll just check mine--" said Ron. Hermione shook her head and said that he should have double-checked his essay when he had the time at home.   
"I'm sure my essay and yours won't be much different. Have some confidence in your job, Ron. Anyway, I'll be at the prefect's compartment with Susan. I'll see you at school then," said Hermione and she closed the compartment door. Harry waited as her footsteps died down and he whispered to Ron.   
"She's hasn't completely changed, I guess. At least, mentally."   
Hermione picked up Crookshanks who was strutting around the train with its bottlebrush tail up. Her ginger cat had fattened up over the years and she was quite pleased of that. She thought it was absolutely cute but Ron thought otherwise, "It looks like a stuffed pillow." She left it outside their compartment and it promptly sat there.   
She opened the compartment where she was expecting to find the Hufflepuff prefect, Susan Bones. She and Susan were sometimes seen together whenever Hermione wasn't with Harry and Ron. They'd both be in the library studying their heads off. But instead of Susan, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy sprawled on top of one side of the seats with a pillow under his head.   
"What're you doing here? Unless I'm in the wrong compartment or you are," she said. Malfoy sat up and smirked at her. His hair do was back on again accompanied by his evil smirk.   
"Bones switched with me. She wanted to be in the same compartment with her boyfriend. You know, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Better not disturb them, Granger. It would be unethical," he said when Hermione motioned for the door.   
"Fine, I'm sitting with Ron and Harry then. Bye!" She turned for the door but a sudden jerk of the train caused her to stumble backwards. Draco laughed when she almost fell over but managed to support herself by holding on to his shoulders.   
"Sit down, Granger. We're on a bumpy ride. And please," his eyes traveled to the hands on his shoulders, "take your filthy hands off me."   
Hermione realized what she was doing and quickly stepped back to sit across him, her face really disappointed. She didn't want to speak with him at all. She couldn't even stand at the thought that she was in the same area with him with no more than a meter of air space. Her eyes narrowed when she caught him wiping off his shoulders on the spot where she touched him. Infuriating her was his hobby but sometimes, even he had to admit he was getting way too painful. He shouldn't be treating a lady like that. Especially now that she looked like a beauty queen.   
"Just between you and me, Granger, how come Potter or Weasley never made a move on you?" said Malfoy. Hermione wanted to ignore him but since they would be traveling together until night time, she thought talking would make the whole trip a bit interesting.   
"What's in to you, Malfoy? Stop calling me Granger, it's too formal," she said, crossing her arms across her chest. Malfoy watched the movement then tore his eyes away to gaze out the window. There wasn't really much to see except complex cloud formations.   
"Can't a guy ask and not be asked inr return? I bet you turned them off, didn't you?"   
Hermione didn't know what he was trying to get at but she replied anyway. They talked--or berated--on the issue until Malfoy popped another question, "Don't you even want to try to have a boyfriend? I mean, life is boring especially when you're prefect. You hardly get private moments. The least you could do to spice up things is to have a love life. Don't you agree, Granger?"   
Hermione didn't have a good answer for that one. At least none that she could express verbally. He had completely stumped her. Yes, she did want to be the same as everybody. Quite a lot of her friends had boyfriends; Lavender and Seamus, Parvati and Justin and even Ginny with Colin. The two met during one of Harry's Quidditch practices. They clicked right away, of course. Even Ron had been courting this pretty Ravenclaw girl Hermione didn't know. It seems Ravenclaw had all the good-looks. The quote, "What is beauty if brain is empty" seemed to have lost its touch. She was lonely and having someone to comfort her would be pleasing. Harry and Ron were special people in her life but they were just that. Nothing more. She needed someone that could be more-than-special.   
He seemed to have read her mind because he added, "We share the same fate, Granger. Of course, we are two different people. Even though I'm a genius, girls still battle over me. You're smart, too but I don't think the boys ever want to be with someone who's as talkative as you. Blabbing about silly things and stuff...I'm pure blood and you're a Mudblood--"   
He stopped. Hermione was crying. Even as she bent her head to hide the tears, it was obvious. He could see droplets on her robes and try as she might, she couldn't make the sniffing stop. Malfoy was starting to feel guilty. Over the years he had insulted her, she never cried or broke down. Now here she was, keeping too much in that...   
"Come on, Granger. Stop that. Potty and Weasel would be after my blood," he said and transferred to the seat next to her. He didn't dare touch her. He just wanted her to know he was there. He took the chance to survey her again. Looking at her profile, she had great hair. Her nose had grown longer, giving her that grown-up look. Her lips had grown fuller and redder. Her soft, creamy skin was as flawless as ever--no pimple, blemish or rash. Her chest had expanded too and at that thought, he blushed. He looked down and noticed the soft stretch of skin of her legs that showed from under her skirt that the robes didn't hide.   
As if on impulse, his hand went around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She jerked but made no move to free herself. Draco muttered an apology then released her. She pulled away and didn't look at him at all for fifteen minutes.   
They were like statues--never moving, not speaking. It stayed that way until Crookshanks managed to get inside the compartment and jumped up to Draco's lap. He gasped in surprise. Crookshanks snuggled against his chest then purred lightly. It yawned and dozed off on his lap.   
Hermione felt jealous of Crookshanks. But she was surprised too. That cat didn't usually open up to strangers so easily. Last year, that cat wasn't anywhere near Draco at all.   
"Want to change places with the cat, Granger?" Malfoy asked.   
Hermione huffed indignantly and avoided his gaze after that. It was ten minutes later that Harry knocked on the compartment and came inside. When he saw Crookshanks sleeping on Malfoy's lap and Malfoy sitting close to Hermione, he said, "What's wrong with this picture?"   
Hermione had a job explaining to Harry--about Susan and Terry, how Crookshanks warmed up to Malfoy and he was just trying to comfort her. Malfoy just sat there on his seat, stroking Crookshanks's fur and grinning while listening to Hermione talk and Harry listen with disbelief on his face. Harry didn't seem to believe her immediately but he glared at Malfoy anyway.   
"If that idiot's troubling you, Hermione, don't hesitate to come over to Ron and me," said Harry, making side glances at Malfoy. He was worried for Hermione. Who knows what Malfoy could do? He's not particularly _that_ violent but still, a Malfoy is a Malfoy.   
"What did you come over here for, Harry?" asked Hermione.   
"Oh, just checking on you...remind you that we're almost at Hogwarts. That's it, bye." He closed the compartment. Malfoy waited for her to sit down and said, "See, Granger? They don't know what they're missing. He's so slow."   
Hermione glared at him and she felt the urge to hit him in the face. She swung her arms and it nearly hit him when he caught her hand. Crookshanks woke up and jumped off Malfoy's lap. It walked out the compartment and seemed to be heading for Harry's. His eyes were closed and his expression was calm. He opened them slowly to penetrate into Hermione's. His cold, hypnotizing stare prevented her from looking away.   
"The same trick won't work twice, Granger."   
The train slowed down. Outside, it looked close to night time. Malfoy still hadn't let go of her hand. Instead, he was entwining his fingers with hers. His hand was soft. Probabaly because he doesn't do any chores. They had a mansion full of house-elves to do that.   
She should've been revolted but feeling his touch felt so good. She didn't want to let go at all. They stared at each other for a few seconds until he smiled and leaned forward, closing the gap between their mouths. Hermione's body was moving against her will becuase she couldn't muster the strength to push him away. She moaned as he clutched her hand tighter, his other hand at the back of her head. She wanted to free herself but that seemed impossible. Her body _yearned_ for this. Though not from Malfoy, but the feeling. The kiss she dreamed of some nights whenever Lavender or Parvati talk about the kisses they had with their boyfriends. But Malfoy wasn't her boyfriend. He was their mortal enemy--but for how long? He was a good kisser--a wild one, she admitted to herself though this was her first. She merely felt this was the best she could have. She loved the way he groaned at the right time and used his tongue to explore. She wondered if he ever kissed Amanda or Clio that way or if they had better ones.   
He was on the point of pushing her back on the seats to lie down but Hermione thought this going way too far. Having sex in the Hogwarts train was indecency and they could get expelled. Much as she dreaded it, she managed to push Malfoy away and break the kiss. He was panting and gasping for breath, unable to keep his gaze at her. He releaed her hand.   
Malfoy lifted himself from above her and sat on the floor. He himself was shocked at what he just did. Hermione quickly sat up and straightened her robes. Just in cue, Harry stuck his head in and said, "Hermione, come on. Get your trunk." He looked at Malfoy who was sitting on the floor and Hermione with her head down, both looking dazed, "What's the matter with you two? And what's wrong with your lips?"   
Hermione swallowed and said, "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with them." Harry had noticed they looked puffy and swollen and he pointed it out. Hermione covered it up by saying they must be chapped or something. "I'll follow you and Ron later. Go on."   
"Do you want me to carry your things for you?"   
"No, Harry. Stop worrying about me."   
Harry nodded slowly, looking at her and then back at Malfoy. Finally he left to follow Ron and the others. Hermione waited for Malfoy to speak first and promptly, he stood up to pick up his trunk from the overhead compartment.   
He cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that...Hermione. But what's done is done, I'm afraid I can't take it back. I'm sorry if I ruined your first kiss. You must've been saving it for Potter or Weasley--"   
"It's all right. I mean, it's over and it can't be helped. I just want to know...why did you do that?" she asked, her tone changing as though she was on the verge of tears.   
It took Malfoy a while to answer. But he said, "I think it's obvious. Work it out, use logic."   
It took a while to sink in and she realized what he was trying to say. "I'm sorry, Draco but you and I will never be. As you kindly pointed out; you're pure blood and I'm _just _a Mudblood. Better stop yourself before you fall even deeper. No one's there to catch you. That is, I won't be."   
With that, Hermione heaved her trunk and left the compartment leaving Draco alone. 


	3. Chapter Three: Charms

**Pure Blood and Mudblood**   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter (but I wish I did...). The characters Amanda Spike and Clio Thorns are mine, however. 

Chapter Three: Charms   
The feast that followed the Sorting was the same as usual. Once they were all fed and watered, they proceeded to their common rooms. Hermione slept late because she had to make sure everyone was in bed and to stop a group of third years from holding another party. They managed to bring food from the table with them. By two in the morning, she finally had the sleep her body longed for. Dozing off, she had a dream about previous events in the train.   
Meanwhile, in the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy was having the same dream too.   
The next day, Hermione didn't get to eat breakfast. She spent the whole time passing out schedules to Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors. She had overslept and went down the Great Hall with ten minutes to spare before classes started. Susan offered her a buttered toast on their way to Herbology which she accepted.   
"This is the first day of classes, Hermione. You'd better not tire yourself too much," said Susan, giving her friend a worried look.   
Last subject for the day arrived and it was Double Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione sat at the last desk at the corner, far from Ron and Harry who shared the same desk in the middle of the room. Her worst fear was realized when Draco Malfoy sat beside her. Crabbe and Goyle took the seats in front of them, blocking the view from people in front who would looked over. Hermione made a move to transfer to a seat beside Parvati but Snape came in. With a sweep of his cape, he ordered everyone to sit down. Hermione groaned but sat back in her seat, moving it far from Malfoy as possible. She realized this was a wrong idea because Snape barked from the front, "Miss Granger, your seat is out of line. How many times do I have to tell you, class, that I do not want the formations askew. Three points from Gryffindor for being hard-headed."   
Harry and Ron were surprised to see Malfoy sitting beside Hermione but there was nothing to do about it anymore. Hermione motioned for them that its okay. The class spent the next hour brewing a very complex Vanishing Potion which hardly anyone but Hermione and Malfoy got correctly. They never spoke to each other directly but when one notices a near-mistake, they point it out in a weird fashion. Once, Malfoy saw that Hermione miscalculated the Demiguise pelts for two when she picked up three. He piped up, "Crabbe, three is more that two, right?" Hermione got his point and corrected her mistake. Another was when Malfoy seemed to have lost his small bag of lionfish eyes. Hermione muttered, "Scales." Malfoy looked over his brass scales and saw the bag leaning over it.   
However, Malfoy felt the need to speak to her when the moment arose. "Goyle, I need a quill."   
Goyle muttered that he forgot his in the common room. Crabbe said he accidentally dropped it somewhere. Hermione saw right through their acting--Malfoy probably told them not to let him borrow their quill for some reasons. Sure enough, Malfoy turned to her, "May I borrow yours, Granger?" Hermione decided not to waste their efforts and handed Malfoy her own though careful not to let im hold her hand. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment and was careful not to let her see it. He returned her quill and thanked her.   
The bell rang and the class cleaned up and left. Hermione hurried to catch up with Harry and Ron. She made one more glance behind her and saw Malfoy with a blank expression with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him. He was looking at her but averted his gaze and trudged of to the Slytherin common room.   
At around ten that night, Hermione was still patrolling around the Gryffindor common room. The Head Boy told her to go to sleep but Hermione said she wasn't sleepy yet. A few minutes later, something caught her attention. It was an owl flying towards her. It dropped a piece of parchment on top of her lap and flew off. She read the letter, "_Prefects' meeting at the Charms classroom tonight at half past ten. Be there. Professor McGonagall. _How come she never told me earlier?"   
Hermione tucked the letter in her pocket and headed for the Charms room. She had five more minutes and arrived there before ten-thirty. As soon as she entered the room, the lights went out and she heard the door shut behind her. She heard someone mutter, "_Lumos_." The dim wand light came from the desk. Draco Malfoy's features stood out clearly, wearing a light blue polo which he didn't even bother to button all the way up and blue pajama pants. He was sitting on the table and he looked somber.   
"Leave us Crabbe, Goyle."   
Hermione looked behind her and watched as Crabbe and Goyle went out of the room, "What kind of sick joke is this, Malfoy? Where are Professor McGonagall and the others?"   
Malfoy tilted his head so he could get a better look at her. She didn't like it one bit. There was a slight gush of cold wind and she hugged herself to warm up.   
"Cold, isn't it?" he asked coldly.   
"Stop it Malfoy," said Hermione, shivering. She realized he was conjuring the cold wind. She wished she had a coat with her. The thin fabric of her pj's weren't helping at all. She hated the wind that found itself through her arms, hitting the skin of her belly and making her shiver more. "It was a hoax. What did you want me here for?"   
Malfoy tossed his wand to her feet, "Pick it up and kill me, Granger."   
She was caught in surprise by his words. He jumped off the table and walked over to her.   
"Why would you want to die when life is still there?"   
Draco shook his head, "I'm very much alive but then I'm not. You killed me when you turned me down. Now I want you to finish where you left off. Take away my agony."   
Hermione could feel tears stinging her eyes, blurring her vision. What was he trying to do?   
"You snuffed up the light of hope that could have changed me, Granger. Potter was right, I'm an idiot and I'll forever be a scum. The world doesn't need scum so please, do it for mankind."   
He picked up his wand and placed it between her hands. Hermione was lost. She can't kill. She dropped the wand and leapt up to wrap her hands around Malfoy. He staggered on the sudden weight but regained balance and hugged her back. Tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face on his neck. He stroked her hair and whispered for her to stop crying.   
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean--I didn't know...You were always saying that...Mudblood--"cried Hermione. Malfoy wrapped his arms even tighter, breathing her scent in.   
"Sshhh...forget about that." He lifted her face up and their lips met--the kiss passionate, hot and searing. His lips moved gently against hers until her lips parted, dipping his tongue into her mouth. Hermione supported herself by clinging on to his neck. She could feel his chest tighten as he pressed closer to her. His hands roamed from her face to her neck, down to the outlines of her body. She groaned as a hand grazed the side of her breast and came to rest on her hips. He was still, of course, the best kisser she met as his prowess never faltered. His kisses set her on fire; they were wild, sensual and arousing. He kept turning his head from side to side while Hermione had to catch up with his quick moves. Now she could boast to Lavender, Parvati and all the other girls who had a crush on Malfoy about this.   
"Mind if we continue this, elsewhere? It's getting hot in here," he whispered as he stopped to breathe.   
Hermione smiled. 


	4. Chapter Four: Crosswinds

**Pure Blood and Mudblood**   
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but I wish I did...). The characters Amanda Spike and Clio Thorns are mine, however. 

Chapter Four: Crosswinds   
"You did _what_!?" exclaimed Susan. Other students who were near the lake turned to her and Hermione. Hermione hissed at Susan to keep her voice down.   
"Where? When? How? _Why_?" she continued, lowering her voice to a whisper. Hermione blushed at her question. She closed the book she was reading and stuffed it in her bag. Susan was waiting for her to answer.   
"I told you: yesterday at the prefects bathroom! Where else?" Hermione kept looking from side to side, fearful that someone might be eavesdropping.   
"But...you're still sixteen!"   
"I know and so is he! But it happened already and there's no changing that. You won't tell anyone, will you, Susan?" said Hermione, looking solemnly at her friend. Susan's lips trembled but she nodded. The shock of fornication really troubled her but the she was still thankful that Hermione was being honest with her.   
"But what if you--"   
Hermione shook her head. "There are certain spells to that. Draco is careful. And he told me of his plans after this year." 

Three weeks have passed and naturally, the whole of Hogwarts knows the relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. No one could believe it at first, doubting the news and believing it was all unbelievable gossip. They were enlightened when they caught sightings of Draco and Hermione walking to the Great Hall, studying in the library and strolling around the school yards together. It was very surreal. What really surprised everyone was how close they got in just less then a month. Their closeness was unbeatable. Whenever Draco got detention, Hermione (though unbelievably) tried to get detention, too. If Snape berated Hermione in Potions, Draco would purposely do something wrong so Snape would scold him, too. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins thought this was absolutely weird. Hermione had began a complete transformation ever since she was with Draco. Everyone noticed how beautiful and radiant she was getting day by day. Even Draco was losing his arrogant nature. He made Crabbe and Goyle stop following him around like watchdogs and made them go wherever they want now without being behind his heels all the time. He even went easy on the Gryffindors. Usually he would deduct points without basis but now, he never seemed to even want to take any more points. Both got rid of their superiority and for once, felt like any normal teenager.   
It took Harry and Ron a long time to adjust and accept the fact. Hermione had to explain over and over again that Draco had changed and he's not the same Malfoy who wanted all Muggle-borns dead. "Give him a chance, Harry...Ron. I promise you if he tries to do something fishy then I'll break up with him straight away!" Eventually, both boys relented though apprehensively.   
"I bet they're both Confunded," said Lavender one morning during breakfast. Parvati, Seamus, Neville, Thomas, Colin and Ginny nodded their heads in unison. "I mean, how can two antagonists become lovers all of a sudden? Maybe _we're _the ones confunded!"   
The others started gossiping again--about the possibilities of Gryffindor and Slytherin being comrades and all those stuff when a voice interrupted them.   
"Good morning, everyone!" It was Hermione. Behind her was Draco. Everyone was used to how inseparable they were. He smiled at everyone in the Gryffindor table and they smiled back. They had warmed up to Draco especially since he wasn't as watchful of corridor accidents anymore and more importantly, he was Hermion's boyfriend. They respected Hermione because they find her reliable in school work and is a great adviser. The least they could do was to respect her choice.   
Draco looked behind him to the long table where teachers sat. Making sure no one was looking, he adjusted his robes so his hand wouldn't be seen holding Hermione's. The least he would want a deduction of points because of too much public display of affection.   
Hermione smiled lightly at him as he squeezed her hand. They walked past the tables and went out of the Great Hall. Outside, they passed by Amanda Spikes. She was with a Ravenclaw boy and looked very happy indeed but as soon as she saw Draco, her smile faded and she looked away. Hermione noticed this and couldn't help feeling doubtful.   
Facts about Draco being a two-timer was beginning to flood back into her mind. Would he dare betray her like he did to Clio? Draco noticed her troubled expression and asked, "What's wrong, Hermione?"   
Hermione thought there was no point trying to deny it so she said, "I was just wondering...if you've really changed."   
He seemed taken back by her statement because his grip loosened. "What makes you think that?"   
"We can't just forget about what happened with Clio and Amanda. Not that I don't believe in you but--I don't think I can bear the pain if..."   
Draco put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I promise you that will never happen again. I don't do bad things twice." He bent down and kissed her forehead. They were nearing the Charms classroom when Hermione squirmed.   
"What?"   
"I was wondering. Just now--I mean, you haven't...with Clio or Amanda, have you?"   
Draco raised an eyebrow, "What are you trying to say?"   
"I'm not the first you--you know. Please don't let me say the word," she said. Draco understood what she meant and chuckled, "I assure you that I never and will never do _that_ to Clio or Amanda. I don't just have sex with someone I don't even love--"   
Hermione nudged him with her elbow, "Why'd you do that for? A teacher could've heard you!"   
Draco laughed playfully and steered her towards the Transfiguration classroom. The bell rang and soon, everyone were in their classes. 

Just before dinner that night, Draco and Hermione were strolling down the lake, hand in hand. A few other students were spending that time to play around also. Care of Magical Creatures ended quick because Hagrid had to run an errand for Dumbledore.   
Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't speaking much so she asked, "Something bothering you?"   
Draco shook his head and smiled. But that didn't work since the worry in his eyes showed even more. Hermione frowned a bit, sensing he wasn't being completely honest. Draco saw this and pulled her closer for a hug, stopping to sit down on the bank overlooking the lake. He pulled Hermione to sit on his lap, wrapped his arms around her and she she rested her head on the hollow of his shoulders.   
"Tell me, Draco."   
He sighed then slipped his hands into hers. "No big deal really. I'll tell you later, okay?"   
Hermione wasn't contented at all, "No, I want you to tell me now." Draco realized she wasn't going to relent at all. 'Might as well tell her,' he thought.   
"You know my father, right?," Hermione nods, "I think someone must've told him about us--I think Pansy. Um..."   
Hermione lifted her head to look at him, her sad eyes about to give in to tears. She finished what he could not, "He doesn't want me for you." She turned away so he wouldn't see the tears that flowed freely. She knew there was a catch. Their relationship was so good it was unbelievable if there wasn't something to try and test it. Judging by how Draco didn't answer, she knew it was a yes.   
Draco hugged her from behind and said soothingly, "What gives him the right to choose who I want to love? I may have owed him my life but I am willing to end that now for you. Remember that, Hermione. I don't care if he'd cut off my inheritance. What good will money bring if my life is empty..." he turned Hermione around and kissed her.   
She hugged him tight, determined not to lose him for anything or anyone. 

So what d'you think? Really corny, huh? I meant to do that...something for a change at least. I'm so tired making fics that aren't like this one so I thought I'd try it just once. Let me know what you think! Should I continue to Chapter 5 or not? REVIEW!!!   
Thanks in advance for those who'll review (you brighten up my day!) 


End file.
